


Adric meets Fiffi for the first time.

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Nelly brings Adric home so he can meet Fiffi.





	Adric meets Fiffi for the first time.

Nelly and Adric were walking across Eviku Lane, it was a nice afternoon.

Adric: So, we're going home?  
Nelly: Yup.  
Adric: I've never seen your home before! I've always stayed in the school's basement!  
Nelly: Yeah, I remember. Except that sleepover at Sokka and Katara's house.  
Adric: Yes. Xion and Azula kissed for the first time and it was delicious!  
...  
Adric: Anyway, how did you say your family was like?  
Nelly: My parents died a while back, I was left to raise my little sister Fiffi for myself.  
Adric: Ah.  
*Nelly and Adric entered the apartment building, walked the stairs, and entered into Nelly and Fiffi's apartment*  
Nelly: This is the apartment.  
Fiffi: YAY! You brought a new guy! My name's Fiffi by the way! I'm Nelly's sister!  
Adric: Hi Fiffi. My name is Adric and I am Nelly's new boyfriend.  
Fiffi: Hi Adric!


End file.
